The Great Puffle Problem
by Red498CP
Summary: When he runs into Gary the gadget guy in the puffle hotel, Red498 is sent into a full blast EPF mission! Involving puffles, polar bears and more! Will Herbert succeed?
1. Puffle Food

**_It was another day on the island of Club Penguin._**

The snow was fresh as there was a lovely pour of it at night, lovely and crisp. It crunched as I waddled to the puffle hotel to buy some O Berries.

The rainbow puffle fountain had water pouring out of it's mouth. Relaxing piano music played in the background. Kind of like the music you hear in elevators.

I browsed the shelves for the kind my puffles liked (They're very picky) but after I found the one I was looking for, I turned around and there was Gary The Gadget Guy, with a mustache and an Afro and flashing rims around his glasses for some random reason.

"WAAAGGGHH!" I exclaimed. "Gary! Don't creep up on me! I don't want a heart problem you know!" "Sorry!" exclaimed Gary. "I'm wearing this because I'm incognito!" "Don't want penguins standing around you, eh?" I asked. "Yeah, the pizza parlor is having a sale on garlic pizzas today. I hate garlic breath.".

But before I could even say "I feel ya bro.", Gary's spy phone rang. It was the director. Gary answered it. "Hello? Uh huh. Mmm hmm.. I see... yep. Okay, bye!".

"That was The Director!" exclaimed Gary, throwing off the wig, tearing off the fake mustache with a "YEE!" in pain and changing his glasses. "Let me guess, EPF mission?" I asked. "You must have developed the skill to read minds. Fascinating." said Gary.

He pressed a button on his spy phone and we were immediately warped to the EPF Command Room in a blue flash.


	2. A meeting of all meetings

Within an instant I was in the EPF command room. And for some strange reason I already had my EPF uniform on. I didn't have time to ask how or why did that happen, so I just continued on.

We were at the main meeting room of the EPF command room. I was with Gary, Rookie, Dot and Jet Pack Guy. The Director popped up on screen. "Greetings agents" said The Director. "We received notification from PH that all the puffles have suddenly disappeared!"

I gasped. "Could that mean my puffles too?" I asked.

"Quite possibly." said The Director.

"Which fiendish fiend would do such a thing?" asked Gary. "I think I might know, dot you won't remember this!"explained Jet Pack Guy. "Didn't Herbert mention something a while ago about a plan involving puffles?"

I thought back to when I was younger. Back when I was a P.S.A (Penguin Secret Agency) agent. I remembered Herbert saying something about a "plan that involved a lot of puffles".

"Egads!" exclaimed Gary "Jet Pack Guy could be possibly correct! It is important we hypothesize this theory!" "Can I get a translation of that please?" asked Rookie "We need to find an explanation for this! Could it be true?!" translated Gary. "You may be right there Gary, I remember hearing Herbert saying something to the tone of that too." said The Director.

I knew that Herbert had slipped away from us in the past like grease on a door handle, So I knew this wouldn't be easy...


	3. How did they do it?

I was worried about my puffles, but I didn't have time to start sobbing and asking for tissues!

"Pull yourself together man!" I said to myself repeatedly in my head. "Please continue, director." said Dot. "Well... PH noticed a large hole in the side of the Puffle Hotel gym this morning and somebody sabotaged the puffle launch cannon!".

"Ah yes! I remember something about that, there was an **OUT OF ORDER** sign stuck on the front of the cannon and some danger tape stuck around it's little nook." I exclaimed.

"This could be key information agent!" exclaimed Gary banging his fist on the table. Which caused his thick glasses to slip a little out of position. He pushed them back up his beak. "Maybe somebody re-routed the cannon towards them.". "That's a good way to do it! The system is easy to re-route! Even Rookie could do it." exclaimed Gary.

So could this have been the method used to take all the puffles, but wait... my puffles were in my iggy when I was at home. But I had the cannon at home...

"Gary, is there a master system to change the direction of all the cannons?" I asked. "No, it would take too long to develope!"

Did Herbert know where I lived now?! "Note to self: install security cameras when you get home." I said in my head.


	4. Password Guessing

We all dashed along (with the exception of The Director.) to The Pet Shop and pushed our way through the pookies. "'Scuse me!"  
"pardon me!" "Coming through!"

This was going to be interesting.

Gary brought along his tool box which rattled with tools with every step he took. RACK! RACK! RACK!

Gary opened up a panel beside the cannon. "It's locked with a password!" exclaimed Gary "I didn't even put one on it when I installed it!" "Well what is something affiliated with Herbert?" I asked. "Try "Klutzy"." suggested Jet Pack Guy. Gary tapped in the password. **WRONG! ACCESS DENIED!** it said on the screen. **2 ATTEMPTS REMAINING, OR ELSE SYSTEM WILL SELF DESTRUCT!** "We can't let it self destruct!" I exclaimed. "We'd never be able to get everyone out of here in time!" "Too true." said Gary. "How about Herbert's birthday?" I suggested.

Gary tapped in the numbers. "That's not right either." **ACCESS DENIED - 1 ATTEMPT REMAINING! USE IT WISELY! **It said on the screen. "Try 'seaweed pizza'." suggested Rookie. "What?! That's suicide!" exclaimed Jet Pack Guy, still mad at Rookie for pouring apple sauce into his jet pack. "It's our best shot!" said Gary.

Gary tapped it in. **SCANNING PASSWORD...** it said on the screen. **ACCESS GRANTED! WELCOME BACK HERBERT PERCIVAL BEAR ESQUIRE! **it flashed up on screen. Gary wiped the sweat from his brow. "Phew! That was a close one!" he exclaimed


	5. Wilderness Investigation

It really was a close one!

I wiped the sweat from my brow and watched as Gary browsed through the files on the computer. "Seaweed pizza recipes, Operation Blackout, secret files..." said Gary as he browsed through the files.

"Anything useful, G?" I asked.  
"I'm looking." said Gary, holding the back of his flipper up as to try and tell me to "go away.". "Aha! Re-routing files." exclaimed Gary minutes later. He pressed a button and the keyboard and a few large lines of code popped up on screen. Gary scrolled through it with his eyes, behind his thick glasses.

"Anything yet, G?" asked Jet Pack Guy, beginning to get a little cranky. "Well I see it was re-routed to past the Mine Shack." said Gary. We went out of the pet shop and towards the Mine Shack. There were large paw prints in the snow. "Herbert!" we all exclaimed. "So he DID take all the puffles.".

There was puffle and polar bear fur all over the place. "This time, it's PERSONAL!" I said. I cracked my knuckles. "Ow!". "We'll help you, Red." said Gary.

We started walking into the wilderness, the signal on our spy phones was totally gone, we were on our own from here on in. "No going back now." said Jet Pack Guy. I could hear a mechanical THRUM, THRUM, THRUM in the distance. There was no machinery like that out in the wilderness, so we'd obviously found where Herbert was hiding out in.


	6. Observation

We pushed back the trees and we made a little peep hole to see through. Herbert had all the puffles in one large sealed wheel. There was a large laser and I didn't know where it was targeted.

"It's not long now until we're at 100% power, Klutzy!" laughed Herbert. "Soon, the Elite Penguin Fools will be destroyed, and their chances of stopping me will be destroyed too!" "Klick, klick!" exclaimed Klutzy, he couldn't speak so used his claws to communicate with Herbert. "I don't see how that's relevant to the subject..." said Herbert. "Why would we need to make wigs out of the puffle's fur?"

I looked closely while Herbert was distracted. The laser attached to the wheel appeared to be set to the Everyday Phoning Facility (Where the EPF Command Room is hidden) and was set to automatically fire when the power levels reached 100%. The levels were at 87%.

"We need to act soon." I whispered to Gary. "You're right, but what can we do?" he asked back in a low tone. "We'll do what we normally do, attack and hope for the best." I whispered back, and at that moment, Rookie lept out of the bushes like Sensei.

"WAAAAUGGGHHHH!" he yelled in a high pitched voice. "WAAAAGGGGGHHHH!" yelled Herbert in shock as Rookie's foot came closer to his face, but ducked out of the way at the last minute as Rookie's foot hit the computer keyboard.

**WARNING! WARNING! **

**POWER UP HAS BEEN INCREASED, FIRING LASER IN 2 MINUTES!**

**SELECTED DESTINATION: EVERYDAY PHONING FACILITY.**

"Stupid Elite Penguin FOOLS!" laughed Herbert evilly. "You brought around your own doom quicker than I could have expected!"

I gulped down with all my might.


	7. Stress Defusion

"I have also set the system to self destruct after it's fired. It's password locked, so basically, you're on your own!" laughed Herbert, as him and Klutzy dashed off further into the wilderness.

"Gary, can you do anything?!" I exclaimed. "I don't know!" said Gary nervously, the pressure was beginning to get to him, I could hear it in his voice. "We can't go after Herbert, otherwise the puffles are left behind and the command room will be destroyed, we can't stay here, or Herbert will get away!" I thought to myself. I tried thinking like the great Sherlock Holmes would.

"Gary, get out some wire cutters!" exclaimed Dot, who was now letting the stress get to her too.

Gary rummaged around in his pockets and pulled out a pair. He opened a panel and started cutting.

"Hurry up G!" exclaimed Jet Pack Guy.

The sweat was running down all our brows, except Rookie, he was unconscious from hitting his head on the console.

"Blue wire, red wire, brown.." said Gary. Thinking how he was trained to defuse Herbert's popcorn bombs.

**TEN! **exclaimed the computer in a robotic voice. **NINE! EIGHT! SEVEN! SIX! FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO! ONE!**


	8. Pulling the plug on Herbert's plan

Suddenly, the system shut down with a VEEERRROOOMMMMMMMPPHH..

"One second to go!" exclaimed Dot, cheering and clapping. Jet Pack Guy punched the air with his flipper. "Way to go, G!" he exclaimed. "But, I didn't do anything." said Gary, getting out a hanky and dabbing the sweat off his forehead. "I didn't even cut the wire!"

"Well, what happened then?!" exclaimed Jet Pack Guy.

I emerged from behind the console, victorious. I had managed to pull the plug out of the socket.

"Omigosh!" exclaimed Dot. "Why didn't I think of that?!" exclaimed Gary. "I guess you could say, I just pulled the plug on Herbert's evil plan!" I laughed. We set the puffles free and brought Rookie back to the Command Room infirmary.

**THE END.  
**


End file.
